In U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,273 there is described apparatus for a machine for forming tortillas into a conventional U-shaped taco shell and then frying the tortillas to make the taco shells crisp so that they hold their shapes. Taco shells are used for making a popular Mexican taco by stuffing the shell with meat, beans, lettuce, tomato, cheese and other ingredients. However, the conventional taco shell, being open at the ends, cannot hold very much without the ingredients spilling out the ends and becoming messy to eat.